una noche loca
by dark-len-tao
Summary: aki llega una historia de tamao y horo horo es una historia sobre lo q ocurre si horo horo se queda a solas con tamao. si quereis saber lo q ocurre entrad y comprobarlo.


Aldea apache 9:30 de la noche caserón donde se hospeda Horo Horo y pilika Hola a todos - dijo Horo Horo - 

¿Quién se viene a dar una vuelta??? - dijo Yoh – 

Yo voy- dijo Ryu- 

Yo también voy, no pretenderéis dejarme aquí solo no??-dijo Len – 

Pues yo no tengo ganas estoy cansado – dijo Horo Horo- 

Chicas venís??-pregunto Yoh. 

Sí por q no? –dijo Anna – 

Yo también me apunto – dijo Pilika – 

Lo siento señorita Anna, tengo q practicar - dijo Tamao, en un tono de culpabilidad – 

Pues yo también me quedo - dijo manta – 

Bueno, hasta luego – dijeron los jóvenes – 

Adiós y q lo paseéis bien – dijeron Horo Horo y Tamao al unísono – 

Lo mismo os digo – dijo Yoh con una de sus risitas 

Horo Horo se acerco a Manta y le dijo unas palabras al oido, pero de repente Manta salió corriendo. 

Espera Yoh – dijo manta mientras corria – 

¿Qué le dijiste joven Horo Horo?? - dijo Tamao curiosamente – 

Que sino se iba le convertiría en un cubito de hielo – dijo sin parar de reír – 

Porque se lo dijiste? – pregunto – 

Para poder estar a solas Tamao – dijo la joven q se acercaba a ella lentamente – 

Joven horo horo q le pasa, no me mire así – dijo tamao desconcertada 

Horo Horo paró de acercarse, le cogió una de las manos.. 

Tamao te quiero –mientras se acercaba a la cara de la joven q estaba aterrorizada – 

Joven Horo Horo tu también me gustas pero yo quiero a Yoh - explico ella – 

A mí me da igual no soy celoso - y comenzó a reírse – 

Joven Yoh lo siento – dijo para si misma la aprendiz a shaman mientras acercaba sus labios a los del shaman – 

Los dos jóvenes se fundieron en besos y caricias durante un buen rato pero aprovechando la confusión las manos se fueron de sus lugares tanto q el joven tenia posada una de sus manos en uno de los pequeños pechos de la joven, pero Tamao q no era ni corta ni perezosa comenzó a quitarle la camisa a el joven, cosa el joven no rechisto. La joven ahora tocaba con dulzura el pecho y el dorso musculoso del joven, al cabo de unos segundos en esta posición Tamao se levanto y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta de una forma q hacia q el joven se excitara, tanto fue la excitación q el joven tubo q dejar de mirarla. Cuando volvió a mirar la chica ya se había quitado toda la ropa. La chica era preciosa su piel era fina y hermosa como la seda agradable al tacto como el terciopelo su cuerpo brillaba a la luz de la luna su parte mas intima tenia un color rosado. 

Eres preciosa Tamao – dijo el joven – 

Oh!! Gracias, joven Horo Horo. ¿No te quitas la ropa? ¿O piensas hacerlo asi? – dijo la joven, q parecia q no tenia vergüenza alguna- 

Oh!! Si, si ya voy, cariño – respondió el – 

Horo Horo comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Comenzó por los pantalones, seguido de los calcetines. Pero cuando llego a los calzoncillos el joven paró... 

Si quieres ver lo q hay tendras q mirar tu misma. –dijo el joven con una risita – 

Esta bien, ya no puedo hecharme atrás – dijo la joven para si misma – 

La joven se acerco lenta y temblorosamente a el joven, se coloco delante del joven shaman y le bajo los calzoncillos. Ella se tumbo en una manta..... (q habia tirado anteriormente Horo Horo al suelo) 

Hazme tuya – dijo la joven – 

Horo Horo sin pensárselo dos veces comenzo a besarla en los labios el joven mordisqueaba el labio de la joven muy apasionadamente, el joven continuó besándole en el cuello mientras tocaba sus pechos con una mano y posaba la otra en su verga para colocarla comodamente en la entrada del miembro de la joven, empezaron con el clásico juego de mete y saca, aunq Horo Horo decia q no lo habia hecho nunca, aunq no lo parecia, porq el joven era todo un maestro comenzó lentamente para q Tamao no sufriese pero fue en progreso, hasta q el joven no podia mas. El sudor caia a chorros por los cuerpos desnudos de los jóvenes cuando de repente un grito seco corto el silencio de la habitación. La chica sintio como un liquido entraba en su interior. La chica se sentia muy satisfecha de Horo Horo. 

Cuando los demas llegaron encontraron a Horo Horo en el suelo en una manta y a Tamao en otra mas alejada. 

Pues si que estaban cansados – dijo Anna, destapándolos para ver si estaban vestidos, pero se le arruino la broma al ver q lo estaban. 

Fin 


End file.
